Conversation
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [JohnYuTenWin x Taeyong ft. JaeYong] Kamar berukuran luas itu memang hening. Tapi siapa sangka di tengah keheningan itu ada percakapan tak 'kasat mata' yang super absurd? Warn! AU/BL/Typo/OOC/DirtyLanguage. RnR?


**CONVERSATION**

Jaehyun x Taeyong ft. JohnYuTenWin x Taeyong

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). Mature Contens. Language. Garing-kriuk._

.

* * *

Matahari sudah tinggi saat pemilik kamar itu membuka matanya dengan setengah sadar. Ia mengerjap sekali dua kali sambil mengucek matanya sebelum bangun dengan posisi duduk. Menaruh boneka anak ayam kuning berukuran cukup besar miliknya di samping, boneka yang semalaman ia peluk. Di singkirkannya juga selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Menguap sekali lagi, ia turun dari ranjang. Beralih mengambil peralatan mandi dan handuk dengan mata sayu khas orang bangun tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

 _Cklek_.

Hening…

Yang terdengar kini hanya suara jatuhnya tetes-tetes air dari _shower_ , dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Berhenti memasang tampang menyebalkan begitu Johnny, Taeil- _hyung_ , Winwin," tiba-tiba saja seruan protes itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Salah satu dari ketiga yang disebut namanya―Johnny, menyeringai. Menatap sang pembuat rusuh di pagi itu, Yuta, dengan tatapan sinis yang penuh rona kemenangan. "Bilang saja kau iri," ujarnya pendek.

Ucapannya mungkin pendek, tapi cukup menusuk dan menyesakkan Yuta. Apalagi ditambah dengan Taeil dan Winwin yang tertawa mendapati dirinya bersumpah serapah atas jawaban Johnny barusan.

Tunggu―

 _Siapa mereka?_

 _Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?_

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya demikian. Dan biar aku beritahu kalian siapa mereka. _Ah_ , bukan. Tapi ' _apa_ ' sebenarnya mereka ini.

Mereka―Yuta, Johnny, Taeil dan Winwin―adalah salah satu _penghuni kamar_ itu juga.

"Aku tidak," balas Yuta dingin. Meski jawabannya yang sesungguhnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau _iya_ ," goda Taeil sambil tersenyum. "Karena kau tidak bisa bergabung dengan kami dan melakukan _foursome_ dengan Taeyong semalam." Dan ia tertawa lagi. Bersama Winwin yang terkekeh-kekeh.

 _Ah_ , Yuta juga bisa mendengar samar suara tawa Johnny. Menyebalkan.

 _Foursome?_

 _Aish_. Tema macam apa ini? _Kenapa terasa begitu mesum…_

Yuta diam saja, tidak menjawab lagi. Kalah telak dengan perkataan Taeil barusan. Ia memang tidak seberuntung ketiga kawannya itu yang bisa dekat-dekat dengan Taeyong setiap malam. Ia hanya sebuah _kursi_. Ya, _kursi_! Yang bahkan tak pernah di duduki Taeyong kecuali pemiliknya itu sedang kerasukan menjadi anak rajin.

 _Padahal ia senang bisa memangku Taeyong..._

"Jangan pasang wajah memelas begitu, Yuta," kali ini Johnny berbicara. Si _bantal_ ―sok keren―itu kini tengah berusaha menghilangkan sisa saliva sang pemiliknya yang menempel di baju― _ahh_ , sarung bantalnya, meski ia tahu itu sia-sia. Ia memang senang bisa mencium sudut bibir atau pipi Taeyong semalaman, tapi ia tak pernah suka dengan bekasnya. "Ujian sebentar lagi ' _kan_?" hiburnya.

Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat Yuta kembali bersemangat. Ujian juga salah satu faktor yang membuat Taeyong akan duduk di atasnya. Mau tak mau Yuta menyeringai, " _Ah_ , sudah lama aku tak merasakan pantat Taeyong," dan kemudian ia terkekeh. Menyadari kalimatnya yang agak frontal dan terdengr sangat tak pantas.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka ini?

 _Masih pagi dan topiknya sudah sangat menyimpang…_

Johnny memutar bola mata mereka, Winwin mengangguk-angguk, sementara Taeil bahkan tak repot-repot merespon. " _Ahhnn_... tubuhku pegal sekali…," keluh Taeil sambil mencoba menggerakkan badannya yang teronggok dalam keadaan tak rapi, sebagian tubuhnya hampir menjuntai ke lantai.

Sebagai _selimut_ , dirinya hanya bisa menyesali kenapa Taeyong tak langsung melipat rapi dirinya. _Ah_ , pemilik manisnya itu memang kadang terlalu cuek.

"Setidaknya itu setimpal dengan kau bisa memeluk Taeyong semalaman 'kan, Taeil- _hyung_?" Winwin berujar sambil menaik turunkan alisnya sambil terkekeh. Senang menggoda sang selimut―Taeil.

Taeil mengangguk antusias, mengiyakan. "Tentu saja."

Ia tersenyum, jenis senyum mesum yang sebenarnya jarang ia perlihatkan, membayangkan semalaman tadi ia bisa memeluk Taeyong dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Taeil terkekeh, menyadari ia termasuk dari sekian banyak spesies selimut mesum yang ada di Bumi.

 _Aishhhh._

"Kalian membuatku iri...," Yuta kembali memberengut. "Kau juga, Winwin. Enak sekali bisa dipeluk Taeyong semalaman."

Winwin, si _boneka ayam kuning_ lagi-lagi terkekeh.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Cklek._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sesaat setelah bunyi _shower_ dari dalam berhenti. Tak lama kemudian sosok pemilik kamar itu―Taeyong, keluar. Masih dengan rambut basah dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan telat...," gumam Taeyong. Tapi meski tahu dirinya akan telat, ia berujar dengan sangat santai. Mengangkat bahunya, tak terlalu peduli.

Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil seragamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Lihat cengirannya itu," sinis Johnny sambil berbisik dengan wajah kusut.

Winwin yang berada di dekatnya mengangguk. "Menyebalkan sekali, _hyung_." tambahnya.

Taeil dan Yuta hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka tanda tak habis pikir. Meski dalam hati membenarkan ucapan keduanya. Mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan percakapan seperti ini setiap pagi.

"Hai, semua!" sapaan bernada ceria itu terdengar.

Johnny mendengus, membuang muka. Winwin diam, cemberut.

"Hai, Ten."

Hanya Taeil dan Yuta yang membalas―meski sama sekali tak semangat. Sementara Johnny mulai berbisik-bisik seru dengan Winwin.

Meski begitu Ten masih menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. "Menyenangkan bisa melihat area privasi Taeyong bahkan menyentuhnya setiap pagi," ujarnya. Dan dia tertawa kesetanan setelahnya. Bahasan ini bahkan terasa lebih _porno_ dari sebelumnya.

Keempat sosok lain di ruangan itu hanya bisa memutar mata bosan saat melihat Ten, _si handuk_ , mulai sombong lagi. Meski tak bisa di pungkiri mereka sebenarnya iri dengan keuntungan Ten sebagai handuk.

 _Melihat area privasi Taeyong bahkan menyentuhnya? Aishhhh._

Mereka bisa melihat pemilik mereka, Taeyong, tengah memakai kemaja dan mengancingkan kancing kemejanya.

Dan sebelum semuanya terlambat, Yuta sudah berinisiatif lebih dulu berujar, "Berbaik hatilah, Ten..."

Yang tentu saja diamini yang lainnya.

Hei, mereka tak mau ketinggalan pemandangan bagus di pagi hari.

"Baiklah!" Ten yang mengerti dengan permintaan kawan-kawannya itu dengan senang hati melonggarkan ikatannya. Dan―

 _Puk._

Ia jatuh teronggok di lantai dengan senyuman lebar. Mendongak ke atas dengan tatapan dan senyuman aneh.

Yang lain hanya bisa melotot dengan tampang tak _cool_ dan ekspresi wajah _horny_ kearah pemilik mereka. Sambil berujar berbarengan…

" _UWAAAAAAA_..."

.

.

.

* * *

" _Aish_..."

Taeyong mendesah malas saat mengetahui handuknya terlepas. Ia tak terlalu ambil pusing meski dalam keadaan seperti ini. _Toh_ , dia hanya sendiri di ruangan kamar ini ' _kan_?

Dengan santai ia kembali memungut handuk dan memakainya lagi.

Cepat-cepat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ke sekolah.

Ia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Hehehehe_. Kalian liat itu?" tanya Ten yang kini kembali di tempat semula, di pakai Taeyong. Menatap kawan-kawannya dengan alis naik turun.

Mereka masih termangu selama sedetik. Lalu mengangguk berbarengan.

" _Kerja bagus, Ten_..."

.

* * *

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi dengan hanya bunyi detakan jarum jam memenuhi ruangan, menandakan sang pemilik kamar belum kembali sejak berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. Tapi tentu saja sunyi itu bukanlah dalam artian sesungguhnya. Karena pada kenyataannya ruangan itu masih dipenuhi oleh obrolan _absurd_ yang tak kasat mata.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Yuta memulai pembicaraan. Dia di sini tentu saja merujuk pada sang pemilik kamar―Taeyong. Ini sudah hampir pukul delapan malam dan pemilik mereka itu belum terlihat lagi.

Taeil, sang selimut yang kini telah terlipat rapi mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin latihan menari. Seperti biasa...," tebaknya.

"Aku tidak sabar dia datang dan memakaiku lagi. _Hehehe_ ," celetuk Ten yang kini tergantung di gantungan yang menempel di pintu kamar mandi. Sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua _penghuni_ ruangan itu.

Si boneka anak ayam kuning, Winwin, yang kini duduk di tengah ranjang hanya bisa mendesah bosan. "Kenapa tidak latihan di sini saja...," keluhnya kemudian

"Dia terlihat seksi sekali saat menari. Iya _kan_?" tanya Yuta.

Taeil mengangguk cepat-cepat membenarkan. "Aku suka bibir tipisnya. Bibirnya itu benar-benar menggoda ' _kan_?

"Apalagi pantatnya..."

Ten mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Yuta.

Sementara Johnny hanya terdiam. Sang bantal yang kini sudah berganti baju itu tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang. Menerawang jauh, jarang-jarang sekali. "Kalau dipikir-pikir... kita ini kasihan sekali," gumamnya.

Yuta, Taeil, Winwin dan Ten sontak memandangnya. Meminta penjelasan akan kata-katanya sedetik tadi.

Johnny menghela nafas berat. "Kalian tahu, kita memang bisa berada dekat-dekat dengan Taeyong. Aku, Taeil dan Winwin bahkan melakukan _foursome_ dengannya tiap malam. Tapi bahkan ia bahkan tak sadar..."

 _Ahhh_.

Semuanya menghela nafas. _Benar juga_. Bagi Taeyong mereka tak lebih dari sekedar barang-barang.

 _Kursi. Bantal. Selimut. Boneka anak ayam kuning. Handuk._

"Taeyong pasti tak pernah bepikir kita me _rape-rape_ dia 'kan?"

 _Tidak seperti orang itu..._

.

.

.

* * *

Pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sang sosok penghuni kamar; Taeyong dengan orang lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Sosok tinggi, berkulit putih, dengan senyum manis yang menampilkan _dimple_ miliknya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil sosok itu pada Taeyong saat dirinya sudah menyamankan dirinya di karpet di tengah ruangan. "Kita akan belajar apa hari ini?"

 _Jung Jaehyun._

Adalah kawan dekat Taeyong. _Adik_ nya yang paling ia sayangi. Tetangga dan teman dekatnya sejak kecil. Seseorang yang selalu bersama dengannya dari semenjak sekolah dasar hingga sekarang. _Partner in crime_. Dan sekarang Taeyong bertugas menjadi guru privatnya untuk menghadapi ujian tengah semester.

Taeyong memang tak suka belajar, tapi otaknya benar-benar cemerlang.

"Terserah. Kau mau belajar apa?"

Jaehyun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu refleks menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya. Melengkungkan senyum yang sedikit berbeda dari senyumnya saat masuk tadi, sambil menghampiri Taeyong. "Kalau begitu biologi, _hyung_."

Dan sebagai pemberitahuan;

" _Bab sistem reproduksi_."

―ia juga pacar Taeyong.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bocah sialan itu!" keluh Johnny dengan mata berapi-api. Menatap sosok Jaehyun dengan tatapan membunuh. "Beraninya dia melakukan itu lagi! _DASAR MESUM_!" teriaknya tak sadar menyindir dirinya sendiri. Karena ia juga sebenarnya mesum.

" _Yaa_! Jangan sentuh Taeyong- _hyung_ ku!" Winwin yang melihat itu juga menjadi heboh sendiri.

Yuta _pun_ sama kalutnya. Ia mencoba menarik kaki kursinya untuk bergerak. Tapi nihil. Sama sekali tak berpindah. "LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

Ten merasakan wajahnya memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ini bukan kali pertama tapi tetap saja...

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun _nie_... _Ngghhh_..."

.

.

.

.

.

"BIAR AKU BUNUH BOCAH SIALAN ITU!"

"YA! YA! TAEYONG- _HYUNG_ SADARLAH! LARI! LARI!"

"LAKUKAN SESUATU! SIAPAPUN CEPAT LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

"...Apa warna tubuhku bisa menjadi merah, ya?" _Ahh_ , warna Ten, si handuk, memang putih tadinya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa wajahnya merah sekali sekarang.

Sementara itu Taeil hanya menghela nafas. Berharap semuanya cepat selesai agar telinganya tak usah mendengar suara-suara itu lagi. Dan _ahh_ ―berharap dalam hati agar si pemuda bernama Jung Jaehyun sialan cepat-cepat enyah dan pergi dari Taeyong. Taeyong _nya_.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jaehyunnieeeehh_ …."

.

.

.

.

.

Alis Taeil berkedut.

"Mm~"

 _Snut._

"Jaehyunnie... _fassster_..."

 _Snut. Snut._

"Jaehyunnie... _Nghh_..."

 _Sn―_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"DEMI SUARA INDAHKU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN KUMUTILASI BOCAH SIALAN ITU HINGGA JADI POTONGAN-POTONGAN KECIL! MENJAUH DARI TAEYONGKU!"

 _Ahhh_ , rupanya Taeil yang kalempun tak bisa mempertahankan sikap kalemnya jika menyangkut Taeyong yang di _rape_ oleh bocah kurang ajar bernama Jung Jaehyun.

.

* * *

 **END?**

* * *

 _MUAHAHAHA. REMAKE LAGI MAAA._

 _Lama-lama nanti semua fanfict dipindah ke account yang ini. Haha._

 _Maaf garing , ga jelas, dan terkesan ga rasional banget. Lol._

 _Suka? Gasuka? Aneh? Jelek?_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

 _ **.**_

 _P.S.: Jika ada yang merasa pernah membaca fanfic seperti ini tapi dengan cast berbeda, itu saya kok yang buat. Silahkan cek bio account lama yang sudah di update :3_

 _Ppyong~_


End file.
